The Frozen Double Date
by hcsp1
Summary: Modern AU One-Shot. Sequel to "The Frozen Room" and "Didn't Expect That". When Elsa agrees to watch a movie with her student at the ice rink, she didn't expect what movie Anna rented for them. Rated T for some language.


Here it is! The finale of my "Frozen Modern AU" trilogy! This one was hard to do, it has gone through a lot of rewrites and bouncing ideas around my head(Something that will probably end in system overload there) but I managed and so... here it is! I hope you will enjoy it and please leave a review if you got something to say!

I'm don't think I will do another story about "Frozen" for a long time. I will do more, probably, but I need to finish my other series first...

Anyway, enjoy! I own nothing that's copyrighted!

* * *

Everyone likes the weekend. There is no point to argue it, when the week starts; everyone just waits for it to end. 2-3 days of relaxing with no work for adults, or school for kids and teens.

While everyone just prayed for the week to end the day it started, one certain girl felt like she wouldn't mind it continuing for another day or 2. The girl, who served as an ice-skating instructor, usually greeted the weekends with open arms. But this week was kind of an exception.

At the beginning of it, the ice rink where she worked held an ice-skating class, where the instructors taught the sport to a group of inspiring skaters. She didn't expect, at all, that she will be sad that she probably won't see her student again. When the week began, she wasn't all that thrilled about having to tutor anyone, even though she had done it before. But the guy she got now… was different.

He wasn't the handsomest man in the world, but she thought he looked alright, being somewhere between slim enough and a bit chubby but not too much. He also had black hair which was kind of curly and brown eyes. She didn't only like his looks though; they also seemed to have much in common, like their love for movies, which led to some enjoyable conversations between them during breaks.

He also, was very fond of his guide. She was a good teacher in all things skating and also a fun person to talk with, movies or just in general. He also got along with her 2 friends who worked as instructors as well. Even though he appreciated her because of her personality, he couldn't deny how attractive she was. She was slim, tall, and her hair was a beautiful platinum blonde. The blue eyes could have been the selling point as blue was his favorite color.

The connection seemed undeniable. Since the first day they found their "click" and it seemed obvious that they will have something going by now, the rink didn't have any rules regarding making friends or dating with students or regular skaters for that matter, so how didn't anything start with these 2?

The 2 did tell their friends and family about each other. The blonde's younger sister would tell her about how happy she was because she finally found some decent guy who has potential, which caused her to blush lightly. The guy's friends were also trying to push him into taking a chance with her and see where this goes. However, both didn't feel like starting a relationship right now.

The blonde instructor would say that she doesn't have time for that stuff, and the black-haired man would say that he isn't into relationships as freedom wins out. And that brings us back to the same Friday, when he was supposed to finish his lessons at the ice rink and never see her again.

The lesson itself went as usual. She told him what to do and he will follow the instructions, often repeating some tricks that were proven problematic for him, but still managing. They still shared lunch together, like any day that week. They still talked, laughed and what not, but there was also that feeling of sadness for both of them, like they said good-bye to someone they didn't want to.

Eventually, the inevitable came and the lessons ended. The tutoring week was done. The rink was a few minutes away from closing for the weekend and students bid farewell to their guiders. Both student and instructor stood in front of each other, she was the first to speak.

"Well, Kai. It was nice meeting you." She said, doing her best to keep her smile on her face.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Elsa." He replied and added, "You were a really good teacher."

She chuckled and a small blush appeared on her face. "Thank you. You are a really good skater, you definitely got this!" She replied before offering a hand shake as a good-bye and he took it.

"Take care and I might see you around here." He said with a somewhat reassuring smile, after all, people who learned to skate in this rink got a 50% off subscription.

She smiled back, nodded and said a soft "Good-Bye" before turning away and joining her friends in the dressing room; preparing for going home.

All of the sudden, in a move that neither she nor he predicted, he called her name. She turned around in a quick motion at the sound of him calling her.

"Listen…" He tried to find a way to say what he wanted. "I thought… you know… since we aren't student and tutor now… and since we both like movies… want to watch something today?" He said the last words very quickly, though Elsa still managed to understand him. "You know, as friends?" He added.

Why did he mention that last bit at the end? Probably because, like he said to her before, he didn't want anything serious right now. Was she the same on that regard? Of course she was, she didn't have time for this, she reminded to herself before smiling at him and answering, "Yeah, sure. Me and my sister always watch something on Fridays and her boyfriend usually tags along, want to join us?" She offered.

"Sure, sounds cool." He answered; with more people in there it will feel less like a date and more like friends hanging out, and that was his intention, to hang out with her, not date her…

"Great!" She said, probably a little too excited than she wanted to sound like. The 2 exchanged phone numbers so that they could be in touch about where she lives. "See you tonight." She told him, smiling.

Kai smiled back. "See you tonight."

Elsa walked away to the workers' dressing room when she saw her 2 best friends, a brunette with green eyes and a wild red-head with blue eyes, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. "I totally forgot you will have something to say about this, like Anna wouldn't be enough."

"Ye have fallen, lass. Ah guess ah am the anly single in tha group naw…" The red head said in her thick Scottish accent.

"Makes you want to change ship, Merida?" The brunette asked mockingly.

"Na! Ah will be farever alane and free!" She exclaimed proudly.

Elsa signed at her friends. "This is NOT a date. This is just hanging out and watching a movie." She explained before realizing something. "Better call Anna and tell her to bring something appropriate." She started looking for her sister's number on her phone.

"Like "Zack and Miri Make a Porno"?" The brunette asked and Merida laughed at the comment.

"Shut up, Rapunzel." Elsa said half giggling as she called Anna. After a few seconds she picked up.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Anna asked when she saw that Elsa called her. She was currently at the blockbuster where she and Elsa always rent/buy movies every Friday.

"I'm fine. Have you gone out of work yet?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm now at the blockbuster, looking for something." Anna answered and Elsa signed in relief.

"Okay, great. I caught you on time."

"Why? What's up?"

Elsa took a deep breath before telling her sister, "Kai is coming over tonight to watch a movie with us and Kristoff." She said quickly and almost dropped the phone when Anna squealed loudly into her ear. It was so loud that even Rapunzel and Merida heard it and both laughed at Anna's reaction.

"It's like a double date Friday!" She finally said after taking a deep breath.

"It's not a date, Anna." Elsa told her. "It's just friends hanging out."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Elsa." She shook her head from the other side of the phone.

"Anyway, can you please bring an appropriate movie? Unlike the last few times you brought something?" Elsa asked.

"How about "Zack…"?" She was about to say when her sister stopped her.

"No. Don't bring "Zack and Miri Make a Porno". Besides, Rapunzel beat you to that joke." She told her which caused Anna to mutter something about her sister's brunette friend.

"I love you too, Anna." Rapunzel then shouted to her through Elsa's phone before Elsa got back on the line.

"So, can I count on you with this, Anna?"

"Sure. Leave it to me." She replied before hanging up and continued to look for a movie. Just a few minutes after hanging up, she found something that she thought was perfect for tonight. "Bingo!" She said to herself.

Back at the rink, Elsa wished good-bye to her 2 friends, who asked her for a full report on Monday morning, and started heading home. Both excited and a bit stressed for tonight.

* * *

Elsa got home a few seconds after Anna did. She walked inside the house to see Anna standing in the living room, still in her black and green work clothes, and smiling at her.

"So, what's our poison?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"You will love this one!" The girl with the reddish-blonde hair said with excitement before searching for the DVD in her bag.

"_Please, let it not being a sequel to "The Room". Please, let it not being a sequel to "The Room._" Elsa thought for herself. As much as Anna would love for her to date someone, there was also a good chance she would mess up for the hell of it. Again, it wasn't a real date, but Elsa liked to give Kai a good impression on her sister.

Anna eventually found the DVD, it was non-other than James Cameron's "Titanic". Elsa let out a sign of relief but then understood the significant of that choice and rolled her eyes at Anna. "I told you this is not a date, Anna."

Anna just shrugged. "It doesn't need to be, we both know that this is a great movie and if your boy is as much of a movie guy as you said, he should know that too."

The blonde thought about it for a bit and her sister did have a point, "Titanic" was a great movie in her opinion and she was sure Kai liked it as well. "Okay, okay, you made your point. When does Kristoff finish working?" Elsa asked.

"Around 3 PM, I think." Anna answered.

"Okay, so that means he would be here at around… 5:30?"

"Yeah, it should be somewhere around that time."

"Okay, then let's have the meeting at 9 PM?"

"Okay, done."

Elsa then pulled her phone and looked for Kai's number.

"Calling the future BF?" Anna teased Elsa who in returned giggled a bit and a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Shut up, Anna."

"You say it to anyone; I thought as your sister I will get something new." Anna continued.

"Then may the odds never be in your favor, Anna. Better?" Elsa joked and Anna laughed at the quote, which Elsa took as an approval.

* * *

The time went by fast, and the clock eventually showed it was 8:30 PM. half an hour left until Kai arrives.

Anna was putting the finishing touches to her double braids when a blonde man, wearing a black and brown shirt and long black pants, walked behind her and grabbed her.

"Kristoff!" She yelled with a giggle and he put her down. "How do I look?" She asked him.

He took a few seconds to look at her. She was wearing a green shirt with light green sleeves, blue pants with purple trimmings and she just finished her braids. "You look terrible, how am I supposed to explain to this guy that I date you without being ashamed?" He asked her in a sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes and quickly pecked him. "I love you too."

They both laughed until Elsa walked in. She wore a turquoise shirt with black sleeves and light blue pants with red trimmings, her hair was in its usual side-braid and it seemed she even put some make-up on. "Do I look okay?" She asked them.

Anna shocks her head. "Why do you keep this bride? Don't you want to change it already?" She asked.

"Why should I?" Elsa asked, playing with her braid.

"Because it's outdated?"

"Then why did you put your hair in braids?" Elsa countered; Anna's face showed she wasn't ready for this comeback.

Kristoff leaned a bit towards Anna's ear. "She got you."

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Elsa's heart skipped a bit as she realized who it probably was. She, Anna and Kristoff made it to the door, Elsa made sure she looked presentable and opened it.

She was right, Kai was indeed there. He seemed like he tried to brush his hair a bit, wherever he was successes full was up for debate, he wore a blue/turquoise shirt with half white sleeves and dark blue pants with white strips on them. If there was a suspicion that his favorite color was blue, what he wore was an eye opener.

"Hey." Elsa said.

"Hey, yourself." He replied and walked inside the house, taking a good look around. "Nice place you got here!" He said and Elsa smiled for a few seconds before realizing she needed to make introductions.

"Well… Kai, this is my sister, Anna. Anna, this is Kai." She introduced.

Kai promoted his hand for Anna to shake and she shook it back. "I have heard a lot about you." Kai told her.

"Good things, I hope?" She asked, half glancing at Elsa.

"Half of those and half of those." He answered honestly.

Anna turned suspicious. "What were the bad things, if I may ask?" She turned to face Elsa who chuckled.

Kai thought for a bit before answering, "Elsa told me how you rented a horrible movie and then bought it… and you like Peeta." She could tell he was joking at the second bit and she laughed at the joke.

Kai turned his head to see Kristoff standing to the left of Anna. "And I assume you are Kristoff?" He asked.

Kristoff nodded with a smile and shook Kai's hand. "What bad things did Elsa say about me?"

"Nothing that I remember…" He said.

"Well, of course." Anna said. "The only one with the negatives is me. Right, Elsie?" Anna asked Elsa teasingly.

"Go make the popcorn and I will forgive you for not being a perfect sister." Elsa told her, petting her head.

Anna slightly bowed her head. "Yes, your majesty." She jokingly said before heading to the kitchen. It was obvious to Kai that the 2 had a strong bound.

"So…" Elsa clapped her hands. "Let's go the living room and put the movie in."

"What are we watching anyway?" Kai asked, curious.

"Titanic." Elsa said simply, hoping that he won't get the wrong idea.

He seemed surprised. "I was just thinking about re-watching it sometime when I get the chance! Great pick!"

Elsa smiled at his reaction, he reacted better then she thought.

The 3 went to the living room and Kai noticed the PlayStation 3 that was connected to the TV.

"You didn't tell me you were a gamer, Elsa." He said.

"It's because I'm not." She replied and pointed to Kristoff. "It's mostly his; I and Anna only use it to watch movies."

"What about you?" Kristoff asked Kai. "Are you a gamer, aside from being a movie guy?"

"Yep, sure am." He said with a smirk.

"What is your favorite genre?" The blonde guy asked.

"Platformers, but I'm flexible with these things. With the exception of RPG's and FPS's, I can get down with everything."

"What's wrong with RPG's?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't have the patience for stuff like that; I tried getting into some of them but… I don't know; guess it's just not for me." Kai answered.

The 2 continued to talk about the subject until Elsa said that the movie is ready and Anna brought the popcorn.

The 4 sat on the couch that faced the TV. Anna lying on Kristoff's shoulder while Elsa sat next to Kai but not too closes to him. Then again, she wasn't that far from him… but still, some distance was better in her opinion.

Elsa turned the console on and what followed… none of them expected.

* * *

To start off, the DVD had no menu. The movie just started without any other requirements. To top that off, the "Paramount" logo didn't show up, instead came a completely different logo of with a red "A".

"Um… I haven't seen this in a while, but I'm pretty sure "Titanic" is "Paramount." Kai said as the rest nodded. Something was wrong here.

After that a white text appeared. "Orlando Corradi Presents" It said.

"Anna, are you sure you brought the right movie?" Elsa asked her sister who was also in shock at the sight and the surprisingly cheery music.

She looked at the cover; it was indeed the "Titanic" poster with Jack and Rose. It seemed like the movie was switched around with something else.

As Anna continued to examine the box, Elsa, Kai and Kristoff continued to watch. The film seemed to take place at London.

If all that wasn't eyebrow raising enough, the movie then cut to a family of talking mice. All 8 eyes went wide at the sight and Anna dropped the DVD case she tested a few seconds ago.

"How was this switched around with "Titanic"?" The young girl asked.

Before anyone could have answered her, one of the younger mice did mention the Titanic. "Tragic ending to the madding voyage of the Titanic. Hundreds missing." The mouse read from a newspaper. "A lot of people died, huh?" He asked an older mouse who claimed to be upon the ship when it sunk.

"The truth of the matter is that none of those missing people were never really missing." The sailor mouse said.

Elsa stopped the movie while everyone reacted somehow.

"What the hell?!" Was Elsa's reaction to the matter.

"So the people who died on the Titanic never really died on the Titanic… That's an interesting way to spit history in the face." Kai said.

"I swear to God, I didn't rent this on purpose! I didn't plan this!" Anna exclaimed, knowing Elsa will probably blame her for this.

"I need a drink and I need one fast." Kristoff was face-palming.

The 4 took a deep breath before Anna spoke up. "I'm sorry, I seriously didn't mean it. Let's turn this off and do something else."

"I don't mind watching this." Kristoff said. "We could make fun of this." He suggested.

Elsa tried to comfort her sister as well. "It can't be worse than "The Room"." She tried to give her a smile.

"As strange and sadistic as I might sound, I am curious about this." Kai also said.

Anna smiled at the presents as she re-positioned herself on the couch and Elsa played the movie again.

* * *

The story was told by flashback, as a story by the elder mouse, and opened at the day the Titanic set sailed. Apparently, and according to the movie, not only people sailed the Titanic, but also families of mice.

"Why would the mice want to sail from England to New-York?" Kai asked.

"I think the better question is; why we opened in New-York if we are getting away from it?" Elsa said.

"I know one thing for sure." Anna popped in "We won't get an answer for both of those questions."

Later on, the movie introduced its leading lady, a blonde girl named Elizabeth. And something about her reveal seemed familiar to the watchers.

"Wasn't Rose revealed in the same way?" Kai asked.

Anna thought for a second before she answered. "I think she was… Infect, I think it's a shot to shot replica."

"I have a felling this is the closest we are going to get to that other movie." Kristoff said.

The movie then introduced an element about the character. She was arranged to marry an evil man that she doesn't love, which the 4 all reacted with "Of course." As it was like James Cameron's movie.

The man was later revealed to have an eye-patch and a mustache. The 4 broke into laughter at his appearance.

"Can you make this guy look more evil?" Elsa asked, tried to regain her breathing.

"All we need is him to say "Arr, matey!" and we are done!" Kai added.

* * *

Soon after, the leading man was revealed. He seemed like a gypsy of all things, and he sent his dog after Elizabeth. When the girl takes her glove off to pet the dog, it steals her glove and brings it to the gypsy, who started to smell it.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the events on the screen. Anna started to giggle in a disturbed manner. "Hi, you are creepy." She said.

"He is scary…" Elsa said to confirm her sister's words.

"So is that love at first sniff or what?" Kai asked, mostly himself. His new friends giggled at the joke.

* * *

After the ship started sailing, the villain's motivations were revealed. Not only he wants to marry Elizabeth, he also wants her father, who is prominent in the whaling business, to give him exclusive world-wide whaling rights.

"What the freaking hell?!" was everybody's reaction to this.

Shortly after, 2 of the mice who were on board were looking at the dining room of the first class people and one of them notices Elizabeth.

"I will see her in my dreams tonight." He says dreamily.

His friend tries to bring him back to reality. "I hate to spoil it for you, but may I bring to your attention that she is a woman and you're a mouse!"

"Well, there is 1 thing I'm not" The other mouse said. "And that's racist."

The 4 started laughing at the wired choice of words. "How did a situation between a mouse and a woman ends in racism?" Elsa asked.

"More like species-ism". Anna joked and Kristoff laughed at her made up word.

Kai thought a bit before he said, "So "Sonic 06" wasn't indorsing bestiality, it was promoting anti-racism!" He declared before Kristoff started laughing even harder, Anna and Elsa looked at Kai with confused looks. "It's a gaming joke; I will explain it to you later." He said and the sisters nodded.

Kristoff finally regained his breath. "My god, Elsa. Your boyfriend is hilarious!" He continued to laugh at Kai's joke like it was the funniest thing in the universe.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Elsa objected.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Kai said at the same time as her. Both looked at each other for a second before quickly turning their heads back to the TV screen, slightly blushing.

Anna caught it and whispered to Kristoff. "I think you helped them break the ice." She smiled and he returned it.

* * *

So far, everyone felt that the strange movie that found its way into Sony's console was bad and wired. What they didn't know was that the film hasn't reached its worst yet.

In a scene that none of them will forget soon, and for all the wrong reasons, Elizabeth went to the front of the ship and started crying. One of her tears fell towards the ocean and collided with a dolphin.

A second after that the dolphins started talking to the woman. To the 4's surprise, there was an explanation to why they could talk. "You can understand us thanks to a magic moonbeam that caught your tear as it fell into the water. We added a little magic of our own and Walla! The spell was cast."

Anna, Elsa, Kai and Kristoff all looked at the TV in shock. Their mouths hung open, their eyes were the size of the TV screen and their brain wasn't sure if it could process what it just heard.

Kristoff paused the movie this time before he turned to the rest. "Okay, if we are getting through this, I'm going to need a drink." He got up to see if Anna and Elsa had some sort of alcohol or beer before turning back to them. "Anyone else want some?"

"I don't drink." Kai said. "But I think this movie will be an exception."

Elsa turned to him. "But don't you need to drive home?" She asked.

Kai seemed frustrated. "Well, I'm not going to be sober after watching this abomination, aren't I?"

Anna and Elsa didn't know how to react to that statement, though they seemed mostly amused by it.

"Well, you could sleep here." Anna suggested. "Elsa's bed is big enough for…"

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed at her, face all red.

"No, it's okay." Kai said before something could start between the sisters. "If I survived "Jack The Giant Slayer" without drinking, I can survive this." He added.

Kristoff then returned with a beer in his hand and they resumed watching.

The scene continued to play and the dolphins seemed to be able to fly. Elsa laughed at this and started singing "Defying Gravity" from her and Anna's favorite musical, "Wicked". "Holy shit, you sound JUST like Elphaba!" Kai said in amazement.

"I know, people say that a lot." She replied, smiling. "What do you think?"

"It's half cool and half scary." He answered and both she and Anna giggled at the response. Kristoff was too busy with his beer to notice.

He did notice however when one of the evil fiancé's friends spied on Elizabeth and hurried to inform an evil shark with a prison hat that she knows about the plan to damage the whales.

At the sight of the shark talking and planning to cause damage to the ship because of the whales, Kristoff spit out the beer he just drank and everyone else's jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WATCHING?!" Kai asked after the shark disappeared.

"I have no idea." Elsa replied with mixed feelings. "But I do know that I'm scared." She said while moving a bit closer to Kai. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but he didn't seem to mind the situation.

* * *

After a few scenes were Elizabeth managed to get out of her arranged marriage, found the gypsy who still smelled her glove(Something all of then found creepy) and understanding the evil fiancé's plan about the whales, Anna paused the movie to recap.

"Okay, so we have Dolphins who can fly and talk because moonbeams or something, an evil whaler who has connections with an evil group of sharks with prison hats, a creepy glove smelling weirdo and, I guess because they changed a lot already, a sinking ship." She finished summarizing before turning to Kristoff. "Give me the beer." She said before he handed it over.

"I more interested in seeing that if the ship does sink in this, how did they all survive?" Kai added. "I mean, the mouse did say at the beginning that no one dies."

Elsa face palmed. "Oh, you are right." She then let out a groan like something got stuck in her throat.

* * *

After Elizabeth and her father were on to the whaler's plans thanks to the dolphins and mice, the eye-patch wearing guy decided that the old man needs to die. How did he plan to do that? Get the sharks to sink the Titanic.

Elsa and Kai, who were the only sober ones at that time, just look at each other with "I don't know anymore" looks. Little did they know that the worst was yet to come.

Apparently, the sharks didn't sink the Titanic by themselves; they tricked an octopus to throw an ice-berg onto the ship's way.

"Man, that beer is strong." Anna's words distracted Elsa and Kai from making a proper reaction. "I see octopuses with puppy dog's faces." She continued in a somewhat drunk voice.

"I see it too, Anna!" Kristoff cheered, he was in a way worse condition.

"Um… Guys?" Kai started.

"The octopus is a part of the movie." Elsa finished for him, causing the 2 to change facial reactions to something unreadable. Elsa and Kai both laughed at them.

* * *

What followed the octopus throwing the iceberg at the ship and it colliding with it was a huge question mark by itself. The dolphins told the octopus that he was tricked and innocent people are about to die because of him.

"Why can't he just push it away?" Kristoff shouted before a hiccup escaped his mouth. The sight caused everyone to laugh at him.

In the movie, everyone aboard the ship got onto the life boats as one guy shouted that there is enough room for everyone, something that was greeted with a "Boo!" from Kai at the complete spiting in history's face.

Eventually, everyone on the ship was saved thanks to the lifeboats, and those who didn't make it to any of them were saved by a group of whales that passed by. The octopus, who tried to put the ship back together, drowned with the ship and died.

Elsa whispered to Kai. "This is the second time Anna brought a movie where someone dies and I'm not sad because of it."

"Make this my first time." He replied with a smile.

* * *

This could have been the ending for the movie right there; it sure was for Anna and Kristoff who fell asleep from all the beer they drunk, but there was more stupidity to witness.

Elizabeth and the gypsy got married and during the wedding day, in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge, the octopus was revealed to be alive and well. Everyone congratulated it for saving everyone who was on the ship and when it was asked how such a thing could have been accomplished, it answered: "Well, it was the whales which did it really."

"Do you have any idea what is up with all the "whales" thing in this?" Elsa asked Kai.

"No clue, I actually want to kill some whales if they inspire anything like this again." He said with a gruff voice.

Elsa gave a sad laugh. "This is just… I don't know what it does to history but it's nothing good."

"Speaking of which, didn't the mouse said that everything was a lie and what we heard now was the real deal?" Kai asked her.

"Yeah?" She asked back, having no idea where he was going with this.

"Then how did they keep a giant talking octopus in the Brooklyn Bridge and everyone surviving this disaster a secret?!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, he was right, it was idiotic.

The scene then changed back to the mice family, where the elder finished the story.

"Okay children, enough is enough." Said the mouse's wife. "Your grandfather likes to tell stories that shouldn't be taken too seriously."

"UNDERSTATMENT OF A FREAKING LIFETIME!" Both Elsa and Kai shouted, which caused Anna and Kristoff to wake up.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Anna asked, both tired because of her little sleep and a tiny bit influenced by the beer.

"The movie ended." Elsa chuckled at the way Anna woke up.

"Okay, great!" She exclaimed, not even caring to catch up on what happened when she was asleep. "Kristoff, honey, the movie ended. Let's go to sleep."

The blonde guy also woke up, way drunker then his girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah. Right away."

Both went up to sleep and bid both Elsa and Kai good night.

"It was nice meeting you, Kai." Anna said.

"Yeah!" Kristoff added. "We should totally meet up for a gaming night!" He said with another hiccup.

Kai laughed under his breath at them. "It was nice to meet you too. I will keep it in mind, Kristoff."

* * *

The moment both Elsa and Kai weren't really expecting has arrived; saying "Goodbye" for real. They might see each other again at the rink from time to time if he decides to come there, but it was probably the last time they will hang out. True, they had each other's numbers but both are busy with their jobs and both had separate lives to live.

"Well, I guess that's it." Elsa said, disappointed. It felt wired for her to be disappointed about not seeing a guy again, like she liked him or something.

"Hey, don't be like that." He tried to cheer her up. "I will stop by to say "Hi" whenever I come to the rink and we have each other's number, we have ways to meet after this." Deep down, though, he knew there won't be a lot after this and he wasn't so sure that he liked it, infect he dreaded it.

They were silent for a couple seconds before Elsa spoke up. "I'm sorry that the movie got screwed over."

He shrugged. "No biggie, it was fun making fun of it. Besides, I met some cool people." He said. "Anna was nice, Kristoff was cool and he seems like someone I can have fun with and you know that I like you… Wait, what?" He didn't really intend to say that out loud… if at all…

Elsa's eyes widened. Did he just say that he liked her? "Actually…" She started. "I didn't know that."

"Well…" He started awkwardly; he was never in this situation so it was kind of intense. "You know now." He eventually said.

Elsa thought about it for a bit, playing with her braid from the nervousness of the situation, did she liked him back? She thought about it, all their conversations and laughs during that week, the night that they just experienced, suddenly it seemed obvious to her.

"I like you too." She said directly; straighten up to prove her point.

He looked at her for a few seconds, trying to figure out if she means it or if she said it just so he won't feel awkward. There was only one way to find out.

He got closer to her, leaned his head over to her and slowly closed his eyes. He never kissed a girl before, let alone someone he liked, so he hoped he wasn't too forcing.

Elsa knew where he was going with this. Usually she would push guys who intended to kiss her away and not give in to the curiosity inside of her. But this felt different, like she wanted it. Well, she did like him back.

Eventually the gap between the 2 closed. This felt so… new for the both of them; soft, comforting and even kind of nice.

They broke apart shortly after, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. It sort of felt like conformation for the both of them that this won't be the last time they will meet.

Kai eventually said. "You know something? Being free is nice and all… but I think I can give this relationship thing a shot. What do you say?" He asked her honestly, grinning.

Elsa smiled back. "I think I can give it a shot as well."

"Cool so…" He started to say. "Starting now?"

"Starting now."

They kissed again for a few seconds before they broke apart again, their foreheads touching each other.

"Well, I think I better go." He eventually said before giving her a quick peck on the lips and heading towards the door. "See you... Elsie." He said.

"See you Uh…" She started to think, what could make a cute nickname for "Kai"?

"It's okay, you can think of something later." He said to her with an amused smile.

"Okay. Good night… Dear." That felt so strange to say.

Kai laughed a bit at that, it was strange that a girl, with the exception of his mom, called him that. "Good night." He said before he left.

When Elsa locked the door and went up to her room she saw both Anna and Kristoff already fast asleep. She let out a relaxed breath as she could get away from her sister's overly happy reaction now and wait for tomorrow.

Anna's reaction to the news when she woke up was just what Elsa expected it to be, lots of squealing and running around like she was exposed to a laugh gas.

Elsa then got the idea to maybe invite Kai and a few other friends for lunch. Anna and Kristoff were on board with the idea and started to call the planned guests.

Kai did make it, to Elsa's delight, and this time he greeted her with a hug other than just a simple "Hi".

Soon after, Merida showed up with Rapunzel and her own boyfriend, Eugene, arriving a few seconds later. When Elsa told her to friends about her and Kai they were both happy for her and Rapunzel kept annoying Merida by saying "I told you" to her about 1,000 times, something that caused the red-head to nearly strangle her.

They all ate, talked, laughed and, the highlight of the afternoon; played some video games on the sisters PlayStation 3. From fighting games, to racing games, to busting some moves with dancing games, everyone found his element in something.

Eventually, when the evening arrived, everyone went back home to prepare for work the next day.

Kai, of course, had to say good-bye to Elsa properly. "That was an awesome lunch." He said to her.

She nodded with a smile. "Agreed."

"So, listen. I got a call from my boss earlier today; he said that because of business reasons all of the workers at my station are off duty for the week." He told her and he could tell by her smile that she knew what he was about to ask. "Want to go catch a real movie tomorrow after you finish work?"

"You know, it's been only one day and you are already proving to be the dominating one in this relationship." She said with a smile.

He shrugged at her. "Well, I'm the guy. Isn't it a given?" He asked in a sarcastic manner and she laughed before truthfully answering.

"Sure, I will glad to catch a real movie with you after work."

"Great! We will decide when we will get there?"

"Why not? Anna always says I have an adventures side." She replied.

"Well, same here." He said as well before they said good bye for the rest of the day.

When Elsa locked the door and turned back to the now empty house, Anna and Kristoff faced her. "So, how does it like having a boyfriend, sis?" Anna asked.

Usually, Elsa would ignore a question like this but this time, she put on a small smile and said "I think I like it."

THE END

* * *

It's done! Whoo ho! I had fun doing this series and I hope you had fun reading it!

I always thought if there is a way I can get Sonic in this series... I did and I'm so happy I found a good place for it!

If anyone read "Didn't Expect That" you might remember that I said Kai is pretty much based on me, I think I put a lot from some of my friends in him so he is sort of a combanation of 3 people. Myself included...

All that's left to say is, please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
